happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes/Other
Overview Blurbs These are episodes where the original episode has been done over with a series of speech bubbles/boxes containing text, either a joke, a random statement, a goof, or a fact relating to the scene. Additionally, the episodes that originally were produced in 4:3 format (standard definition); when they are blurbed, they are remade in 16:9 format (high-definition). NOTE: The episodes listed below are ordered by their date of release. *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Popcorn Video *Class Act Blurb *Blind Date Blurb *Can't Stop Coffin Blurb *We're Scrooged! Blurb *Just Desert Blurb *Stealing the Spotlight Blurb *Wrath of Con Blurb *Nuttin' but the Tooth Blurb *Eyes Cold Lemonade Blurb *Shard at Work Blurb *The Way You Make Me Wheel Blurb *Take a Hike Blurb *Let It Slide Blurb *Brake The Cycle Blurb *All Flocked Up Blurb *I Nub You Blurb *Something Fishy Blurb *Without a Hitch Halloween Blurb *Swelter Skelter Blurb *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! Blurb *Suck It Up Blurb *See You Later, Elevator Blurb *Peas in a Pod Blurb *Keepin' it Reel Blurb *Hello Dolly Blurb *Read 'em and Weep Blurb *Icy You Blurb *Remains to be Seen Blurb Irregular Episodes *'1999: Banjo Frenzy:' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy in appearance and Flippy in personality) and early versions of Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy. *'2003: Enter the Garden': Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninjas. *'2003: Mole in the City': Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. *'2004: Dino-Sore Days': Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot when he was unfrozen. *'2004: Books of Fury': Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom). *'2004: Winter Break': A special episode that used winter-related internet episodes and kringles that aired on the MTV 2 television network in the United States and was released on DVD. *'2005: Ski Patrol': A parody of the how-to-do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. *'2006: Intimate Spotlight': An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. *'2006: YouTube Live Episode': An episode that debuted in YouTube Live and featured nine characters in a claw machine. *'2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love': Fall Out Boy Music Video. *'2008: Asbestos I Can Do': A 20-second episode starring Lumpy which features no gore, pain or deaths, but before and after it are various deaths from TV episodes (Easter Egg Episode). *'2008: The False Alarm episode': An episode that debuted on the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *'2010: YouTube 101: Subscriptions': Uploaded by the YouTube user. Starring Cuddles demonstrating how to use the subscribe feature on YouTube. *'2011: YouTube Copyright School': Russell learns about copyright infringement. *'2011: Oh Xmas Tree': Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy all sing "Oh Christmas Tree" with a door closing afterwards revealing presents with links to 5 kringles: Reindeer Kringle, Kringle Tree, Ski Kringle, Strain Kringle, and Kringle Presents. *'2012: New Season Teaser': An April Fools joke by Mondo Media, playing on Dick Figures. *'2013: Cubtron Z': A special episode of Happy Tree Friends in stop motion animation instead of the usual Flash animation, it is directed by Rob Shaw. The episode is about Cub being revived as a robot after he got ran over by a street cleaner to get his bottle. *'2017: Blood Donor': A Still Alive short starring Lumpy and Giggles. Originally, this episode could only be watched by viewers who bought the Still Alive package. Video Games *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm *Arcade Games *Mobile Games Smoochies A smoochie is an interactive video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You're given three options of what you can give to the character and you can choose any of them, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one or two things, such as laugh or say hello. *Cuddles' Pet *Giggles' Valentine *Toothy's Easter *Petunia's Summer *Nutty's Party *Sniffles' Science *Flaky's Baseball *Pop's BBQ *Mime's Olympics *Disco Bear's Halloween *Cub's/Pop & Cub's Christmas Kringles Kringles are special short holiday messages (set during Christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. There are currently ten Kringles.(Note: The last two Kringles of the list are, respectively, from the very beginning and end of the Winter Break video.) *Reindeer Kringle *Kringle Tree *Kringle Feast *Kringle Karols *Ski Kringle *Kringle Presents *Strain Kringle *Chill Kringle *Sight Kringle *Star Kringle Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid, and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. The Mole was listed as a character, but he doesn't appear to have a connection with Ka-Pow! now, and, as a note, his episode, Mole in the City, debuted way before Ka-Pow! even existed. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb' Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror' Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death' HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected). *Seize the Day *Chore Loser *Deck the Halls *We Wish You *Happy New Year *Take Your Seat *Moppin Up *Bite Sized *Pop & Corn *Butter Me Up *Cheesy Does It *Tunnel Vision *Claw Love Bites Love Bites are Valentine's Day-themed short episodes featuring romantic relationships between two characters (male and female), that eventually go wrong with one or both members of the couple getting injured and/or dying. Just like with Kringles, each Love Bite contains a message that it's related to the theme of the short. *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love *I Heart U *On My Mind *My Better Half Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Browse